<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i've loved you three summers now honey, but i want 'em all by softloubabie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407602">i've loved you three summers now honey, but i want 'em all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softloubabie/pseuds/softloubabie'>softloubabie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, Fluff, Harry Loves Louis’ Body, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mommy Louis, Mpreg, Top Harry, Valentine's Day, Young Parents, a bit of smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softloubabie/pseuds/softloubabie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The restaurant was small and bright, soft colors filled the walls and tables and fairy lights hung from everywhere. From what Harry had read, the food wasn’t overly expensive but it was still comparable to what you would get at one of the more expensive places. If Harry could he would take Louis to the biggest most expensive and extravagant restaurants to do what he planned to tonight, but this would do. </p>
<p>After being led to their table Harry nervously tapped his jacket pocket, sighing in relief when he felt the small box still there. Tonight was the night. He couldn’t wait till it was time to surprise Louis with all the gifts he got for him. Then finally the big surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i've loved you three summers now honey, but i want 'em all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocontrol_lou/gifts">nocontrol_lou</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Today I bring you a special fic! This one is a gift. Over the past 14 days I have been lucky to send them anonymous positive messages, and today I am telling them who I am! Hello Nayely, I’m Kaci! I’m your blouie secret admirer this year. I hope you enjoy this fic! — to everyone else, I hope you all enjoy too! I loved writing this one. It was fun to write more fluffy soft content. </p>
<p>If you like this fic please leave kudos and comments! Also come talk to me on twitter where I’m most active, or on tumblr! I’m @softloubabie on both platforms! </p>
<p>Love you all xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They’ll be fine baby, it’s only for one night. We will pick them up in the morning.” Harry stated once more as he watched Louis gather the bags that the children would need for one night at Nana's house. Harry thought it was all a little <em> unnecessary, </em>but he definitely wasn’t going to tell Louis that. It was the first time they would have the house to themselves since the twins, Penelope and Nathaniel were born. Which was three years ago. And they have a two month old as well which they had decided they would keep her on the date and  at home with them. Anne, Harry’s mom didn’t deserve to lose too much sleep because of a newborn baby. </p>
<p>Penny and Nate were already buckled up and waiting patiently in the car as Harry buckled in Cleo’s car seat, giving her a pacifier so she would go back to sleep. He handed two small pouches of fruit snacks to the twins before he got in the driver seat and started the car. </p>
<p>Louis huffed as he got in, sliding his seat belt on before looking at Harry. “Alright, alright. I’m ready to go.” He said. He leaned over and pecked Harry’s cheek and gave one more look to the children to make sure they were okay. They were. </p>
<p>*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</p>
<p>When they arrived at Anne’s house Harry helped the twins out and then unclipped their car seats so if Anne took them out anywhere she would have their seats. “Go ring the doorbell, Penny go with your brother. I’ll be right here watching you.” He said gently when he felt Penny tug on his pants leg and lift her arms up to be carried. With two car seats in his hands he couldn’t really pick her up. He smiled when Nate grabbed Penny’s hand, pulling his sister with him towards the front door. He couldn’t stop the small chuckle that came out when he heard Nate’s voice calling out </p>
<p>“Nana!!! Nana!! It cold!!” </p>
<p>The door opened seconds later and excited squeals left the three year olds. Harry waited while Louis unbuckled Cleo and wrapped her blanket around her before they too went to the door. Harry put down the two car seats and went back to the car to get all the bags. Toys, books, clothes, bath time stuff, their nightlight, their special blankets that had their little names on them, and two sippy cups. Harry had convinced Louis not to bring any food, since his mom did go shopping when she offered to babysit. The rest though, Harry couldn’t convince Louis otherwise. </p>
<p>Their reservation wasn’t till 6pm, but Anne wanted the kids earlier in the day so she could spend time with them. Anne took Cleo into her arms and cuddled the sleeping baby, while Penny went to Harry and climbed on his lap, laying her head on his shoulder. If Harry was honest Penny was the one he was worried will cry the most when he and Louis leave. Nate would be fine, always the much more independent one of the two. </p>
<p>They talked for a bit, but soon Harry decided that if they didn’t leave now Louis would change his mind about the dinner for just them and they’d end up taking the kids home and having a family dinner. It wouldn’t be the worst, but Harry wanted to have Louis to just him (and Cleo) for the night. Luckily Cleo would sleep for almost the whole time which would give Harry and Louis the alone time they deserve. Plus it was Valentine’s Day. </p>
<p>“Alright we should leave. We gotta go home and get ready for dinner.” Harry said as he checked the time. 4:10pm. Louis nodded and stood up going to give Nate a cuddle. Penny leaned over and gave Louis a big hug as well but immediately wrapped her tiny arms back around Harry. “Penny, mommy and daddy have to go, but you are going to have so much fun with nana and your brother tonight!” He said gently as he combed through her light brown hair with his fingers. “I think she’s got some sweets for you two. Why don’t you go get one hm?” He glanced at his mom who nodded and stood up reaching a hand towards Penny. </p>
<p>Penny pouted as she sat up, her pout identical to Louis’ when he is about to cry or not get his way. Harry sighed. “It’s only one night. And I promise mommy  and I will call you before bedtime to say goodnight. You will have so much fun and I bet you tomorrow will come so fast. No crying now, it’s okay.” Harry spoke softly to his daughter and finally she nodded, only a few tears falling down her cheeks. Harry kissed her forehead and told her he loved her. She got off Harry’s lap and took Anne’s hand. </p>
<p>Harry stood up and took Cleo from Anne, before helping Louis up from the couch. The three went to the door, leaving quietly since he knew once Penny saw it she would forget about what Harry said before and there would be a meltdown. If that happened Harry would give in and just bring her with them. </p>
<p>“So are you going to tell me where you’re taking me for dinner?” Louis asked, lacing their fingers together as Harry began the drive back to their house. All week Harry had been extra sneaky about Valentine’s Day plans. Where they were going, how to dress, all of it. </p>
<p>Harry hummed and shook his head. “Nope. You’ll find out soon. I can tell you what you wear now though. Something casual, not too dressy. I know you said no super fancy restaurant, but I want it to be special.” He explained. </p>
<p>*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</p>
<p>When they arrived home Louis rushed upstairs to shower and get ready. Harry stayed downstairs with Cleo, feeding her a bottle and helping her do a bit of tummy time  while he waited for Louis to finish showering. </p>
<p>When he heard Louis call from upstairs and picked Cleo up and took her to Louis. “You can just lay her on the bed.” He said to Harry. Harry did so, before going into the bathroom to take his shower. </p>
<p>When Harry stepped out of the shower he dried off and wrapped a towel loosely around his hips before walking back into the bedroom. Louis was on the bed, all dressed and had Cleo on his chest, talking quietly to her. Louis was dressed in a pair of <a href="https://www.nordstrom.com/s/madewell-selvedge-skinny-authentic-flex-jeans-northfleet-wash/5787196?origin=category-personalizedsort&amp;breadcrumb=Home%2FMen%2FClothing%2FJeans&amp;color=northfleet">black skinny jeans</a> and a <a href="https://www.nordstrom.com/s/the-elder-statesman-cashmere-crewneck-sweater/5697935?origin=category-personalizedsort&amp;breadcrumb=Home%2FMen%2FClothing%2FSweaters&amp;fashioncolor=Pink&amp;color=650">loose sweater</a>. He looked pretty. Harry got dressed in a <a href="https://www.nordstrom.com/s/nordstrom-oxford-button-up-performance-shirt/5697177?origin=category-personalizedsort&amp;breadcrumb=Home%2FMen%2FClothing&amp;color=301">button up</a> and <a href="https://www.nordstrom.com/s/topman-tint-stretch-skinny-jeans/5843905?origin=category-personalizedsort&amp;breadcrumb=Home%2FMen%2FClothing%2FJeans&amp;color=blue">jeans</a>. He added a watch and went to grab his and Louis’ shoes.</p>
<p>Harry took Cleo into his arms after pulling his boots on and took her to get dressed in her own little Valentine’s outfit. </p>
<p>*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</p>
<p>“Oh my God, Harry! This place is beautiful.” Louis exclaimed, looking out the window to the restaurant they would have their date in. </p>
<p>Harry grinned, getting out of the car and going to louis’ door, opening it for him. “I’m glad you think so baby. I found this place online and thought it was perfect.” He said, leaning down to press a kiss to Louis’ soft and lipglossed lips. He got Cleo out of the car in her car seat and then laced his and Louis’ fingers together, leading them inside the restaurant. </p>
<p>The restaurant was small and bright, soft colors filled the walls and tables and fairy lights hung from everywhere. From what Harry had read the food wasn’t overly expensive but it was still comparable to what you would get at one of the more expensive places. If Harry could he would take Louis to the biggest most expensive and extravagant restaurants to do what he planned to tonight, but this would do. </p>
<p>After being led to their table Harry nervously tapped his jacket pocket, sighing in relief when he felt the small box still there. Tonight was the night. He couldn’t wait till it was time to surprise Louis with all the gifts he got for him. Then finally the big surprise. </p>
<p>They ordered their meals, Louis ordering Chicken Alfredo and Harry ordering Seafood Alfredo. They got some breadsticks and ordered a bottle of wine for the two of them. </p>
<p>It didn’t take very long for their food to arrive. Louis was now feeding Cleo a bottle, holding the baby in his arms as she ate. “I wonder if Penny and Nate are okay? Do you think they miss us?” Louis asked. </p>
<p>“I’m sure they do miss us, honey, but we will pick them up in the morning. I know they’re probably eating dinner right now, maybe watching movies with my mom. We can call them when we get home to say goodnight.” Harry said, gently reaching over to touch Louis’ hand. </p>
<p>Once Cleo was back in her carseat and was occupied with her pacifier, Harry and Louis talked and ate. Harry talked about what was happening at work, while Louis shared about what he had planned for him and the twins coming up. Harry hated having to be away from his family, but luckily his job let him get home at a reasonable hour. He worked in an office job, nothing too fun. It paid well enough. </p>
<p>As Louis finished eating his meal, Harry grew more nervous about what he was going to do. He pulled the first box out of his pocket. “I got you something. I know you said no gifts but I know you’ve been wanting this so I thought I’d go ahead and get it for you.” He smiled as he handed Louis the Cartier box. Inside was a <a href="https://www.cartier.com/en-us/collections/fragrances/womens-fragrances/baiser-vol%C3%A9/fp145044-baiser-vol%C3%A9-perfumed-body-milk.html">body lotion</a> that Louis had been wanting. </p>
<p>Louis gasped and looked at Harry with a big grin. He quickly opened the top and smelled the scent. It was very feminine and soft. He held it out to Harry and he too smelled the lotion. </p>
<p>Harry couldn’t wait for Louis to put it on. He knew Louis would smell incredible. He cleared his throat. They needed to get through dessert before Harry finally gave Louis the big surprise. </p>
<p>They each ordered a slice of strawberry cheesecake and soon they had finished. Harry felt his hands start to get sweaty, his nerves beginning to worsen. He knew Louis wouldn’t reject him, but what if he did? </p>
<p>Harry cleared his throat. “I have something else for you. Now before I give it to you I need to talk to you. We’ve been together a little over three years. I know it was a big surprise when you found out you were pregnant, because you hadn’t known it was even possible. I know you were scared to tell me because you thought it would ruin what we had and I would leave you. I told you then that I could see spending the rest of my life with you and that hasn’t changed since then. Now we have three perfect babies together and I couldn’t ask for a better life. I couldn’t ask for my children to have a better mommy. I want more kids with you one day. I want to grow old with you. You’re it for me Louis and I want to take the next step with you.” Harry said, standing up and slowly pulling the small box out of his pocket. He dropped to the ground on one knee and opened the box, showing the <a href="https://www.cartier.com/en-us/collections/engagement/engagement-rings/ballerine/n4197600-ballerine-solitaire.html">engagement ring</a>.“So Louis, will you please take the next step with me and become my husband?” He asked, feeling his own eyes start to water as the question fell from his lips. He looked up and noticed Louis crying. </p>
<p>The answer Harry hoped for fell from Louis’ lips and Harry quickly slid the ring on Louis’ finger and stood up, pulling Louis into his arms. </p>
<p>The people in the room around them, that Harry had forgotten even existed, erupted into applause and cheering. Harry had just pressed his lips to Louis’ when Cleo began screaming, probably startled by the sudden loud noises around her. Louis giggled quietly and pulled away, sitting back down to check on Cleo. </p>
<p>The waitress came back to them and Harry paid the bill, eager to get home, FaceTime with the twins and then put Cleo to bed so he and Louis could have the rest of the night to themselves. </p>
<p>Harry led Louis to the car, carrying Cleo in her car seat, and once he had her buckled back in he got into the driver seat and looked at Louis, humming in surprise when Louis leaned over and held his face in his hands, pressing their lips together. </p>
<p>“I love you so much. This ring is so pretty.” Louis giggled as he looked down at his hand. Harry gently held Louis’ hand in his own and smiled. It did look really pretty on louis’ dainty finger. </p>
<p>“I love you too.” </p>
<p>*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</p>
<p>When they arrived home Louis carried in Cleo, before the three got settled on the couch, ready to call the twins to say their goodnights. Anne was quick to answer the phone, saying hello to her son and Louis.  </p>
<p>Harry grinned. “Mom, I have a big announcement for you.” He said, gently nudging Louis to lift his hand up. As soon as Louis did Anne gasped. </p>
<p>“You finally proposed tonight? That’s amazing! I’m so happy for you two. The twins are just about ready to be tucked in, I had to get them their water they wanted.” She said as she began walking into the guest room that the twins were staying in. </p>
<p>Anne handed Nate the phone and immediately he and Penny grinned at the sight of their parents. </p>
<p>“Hi buddy, are you having fun at nana’s house? Did you two eat dinner?” Harry asked, smiling at his toddlers who were wearing matching pajamas and were all tucked into bed. </p>
<p>Nathaniel nodded, “yes daddy, we have chicken nuggets and nana made Mac-n-cheese!” He said excitedly. Penny then snatched the phone just to say; </p>
<p>“And we got popsicles before bath time.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded. “That’s so fun. I told you that you both would have fun. Mommy and daddy will be there to get you tomorrow morning.” He reminded them. </p>
<p>“Ni-ni mommy, ni-ni daddy.” The twins both said. </p>
<p>“Goodnight babies, we love you so much.” Louis answered, blowing a kiss to the twins before the video call ended. </p>
<p>Harry sighed softly and looked down at Louis. “I will go put Cleo to bed, then maybe we can watch a movie or something?” He suggested. </p>
<p>Louis’ answer made Harry raise a brow at him. “After you put her to bed, come to our room. I happen to have a surprise for you too.” Louis had said in a soft tone, giggling as he turned to go upstairs. </p>
<p>Harry held Cleo, humming as he carried her into the kitchen to get her another bottle. He was intrigued by Louis’ words and was excited to see what the surprise was. </p>
<p>Harry sat down in Cleo’s room in a rocking chair and began feeding the baby. After  feeding and burping her he took her over to the dresser and grabbed a footed onesie for her to sleep in. After changing her diaper and clothes he wrapped her up in a blanket and sat back down, giving her a pacifier. Harry sang a soft lullaby to her, bouncing her gently. </p>
<p>Soon Cleo was sound asleep and Harry gently laid her down in her crib. He flipped the baby monitor and sound machine on before turning the light off and heading towards his and Louis’ room. </p>
<p>Upon opening the door the room was dark except for two candles on each of the bedside tables. The bed blankets  were pulled down. Louis was nowhere to be seen though. </p>
<p>Harry noticed the light from underneath the bathroom door and he walked over, knocking. “Baby, you okay?” He asked </p>
<p>He heard a giggle before an answer. “Yes Harry, Go sit on the bed, I’ll be out in a minute.” </p>
<p>Harry smirked to himself and moved to sit at the edge of the bed. He couldn’t wait to see what Louis had planned. </p>
<p>The bathroom door opened and Harry felt his jaw drop and pants immediately begin to get tighter. Louis looked stunning. </p>
<p> “What do you think?” Louis asked, doing a small twirl in his <a href="https://www.nordstrom.com/s/oh-la-la-cheri-valentine-soft-cup-babydoll-chemise-g-string-thong/5141814?origin=category-personalizedsort&amp;breadcrumb=Home%2FWomen%2FClothing%2FLingerie%2C%20Hosiery%20%26%20Shapewear%2FChemises&amp;fashioncolor=Red&amp;color=red">outfit</a>, causing the bottom of the little dress to lift slightly. Harry could see Louis’ tummy through the red lace. The tiny panties with Louis’ small cock adding a tiny bulge in the front. Harry wanted to touch him.</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry struggled to find the words. “You look, fuck. You’re so pretty.” He finally got out. “Come here.” He spoke, helping Louis over his lap. He connected their lips in a deep kiss, immediately sliding his tongue into Louis’ mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis whined and Harry took a moment to flip them over, Louis lying under him. He pulled away and took in the sight of Louis below him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look so beautiful. I’m so lucky to have you.” Harry said as he began moving his hands over Louis’ body. He kissed Louis' neck and made a small hickey on the soft skin. “And you’re wearing your new lotion. It smells incredible.” He added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis blushed, “Harry,” he smiled. “Want you to make love to me. Let’s celebrate becoming fiancés.” He mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry could never deny his Louis anything. If Louis wanted it, Harry would give it to him. No matter what it was. “Okay honey, first let me just enjoy you in this pretty outfit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry took his time touching the lace of Louis’ lingerie. He slowly lifted the babydoll and leaned down to kiss Louis’ tummy where all of his stretch marks and c-section scars were. Harry couldn’t believe there had been his babies in there. Growing and becoming healthy. Harry wanted another. Not right now of course, but one day. He loved seeing Louis pregnant and all full. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry kissed and touched each mark on Louis’ stomach, humming when he felt Louis’ fingers in his hair. Harry gently reached down and ran a hand underneath Louis’ matching panties to touch Louis’ small cock. When he felt and heard Louis gasp Harry smirked to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments of just touching Louis, Harry sat up and began removing his own clothes. His own cock was now fully hard and he couldn’t wait to be inside Louis. Making his boy feel good and full. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’ lips before opening the bedside table drawer and pulling out a condom. Louis was back on birth control but they really didn’t want another baby so soon, so to be safe they went back to using condoms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to stay looking at me, honey? Or would you want to lay on your stomach?” Harry asked, opening the wrapper and sliding the condom on himself. He first pulled down Louis’ panties and tossed them to the floor. Harry spat on his hand, wetting his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looking at you. Want to kiss you and feel you.” Louis answered, causing Harry to grin even more. Their lips pressed together again and this time Harry began to finger Louis open, prepping his hole for Harry’s cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soft whines and moans fell from Louis’ mouth as Harry fingered him open. Harry kissed Louis’ neck and down his shoulders, humming at the sounds Louis was letting out. “You sound so beautiful lou. I love you.” He mumbled into the soft skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis gasped. “I love you- too.” He bit his lip and squirmed around. “Please, please I’m ready.” He said impatiently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone’s eager tonight. I’ll make you feel good honey, it’s okay.” Harry smiled, pulling his three fingers from Louis’ hole. He led his cock forward until the tip nudged into Louis’ hole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry slowly pushed inside, capturing louis’ lips in a deep and passionate kiss, swallowing the moan that left Louis’ throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were used to having to be quick. Having two three year olds and a two month old made for some unpredictable moments. They never locked their bedroom door, so they’ve had Penny or Nate just come walking in at random times in the night. So even though they had no toddlers, the probability of Cleo waking up and crying at some point was still pretty high. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry moved slowly, wanting to just please his Louis and make him feel nice. They were still kissing, Louis’ hands moving over Harry’s shoulders and down to his tattooed chest and arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry pulled away from the kiss and looked down at Louis. “You’re so beautiful, can’t wait to marry you and have more babies with you.” He said, lifting Louis’ lingerie back up over his stomach. “I love these, showing how much our little one’s grew while they were in your belly.” He smiled. “And these that you got when you gave birth to them.” Harry loved every part of Louis, but these stretch marks were perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis was always confident, but sometimes he got a bit discouraged when he saw how different his body was now then when he and Harry first met. Harry would never stop reminding him how beautiful and sexy and perfect he was. When Harry made eye contact with Louis, his boy was crying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey, don’t cry.” Harry murmured, pressing his lips to Louis’ forehead. “I love you no matter how your body changes. You’re my everything.” He nudged their noses together. “And I will spend the rest of my life telling you that every day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and pushed their lips together. “I love you.” He sniffled. “I can’t wait to marry you too.” He giggled. “Now enough talking, just keep moving. Cleo might wake up soon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry laughed softly and nodded, beginning to thrust again. He moved slow, yet quickened every few minutes. When his thrusts finally reached a quick pace, Harry made one rough thrust that touched Louis’ prostate, sending a loud moan from Louis’ and a short groan from Harry at the feeling of Louis tightening around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sat Louis up a bit and pulled the lingerie off Louis’ body. He leaned down and hummed at the scent of the lotion that Louis had put on. He pressed kisses to Louis’ chest, slowly closing his mouth around one of Louis’ nipples. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh-” Louis gasped , fingers coming up to tangle into Harry’s hair. His nipples were always sensitive and became even more so after having babies. Harry definitely took advantage of that any chance he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry used his hand on Louis’ other nipple, rubbing and licking, before alternating. He loved how much louder Louis was now and knew it wouldn’t be long til Louis was coming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long until Louis made it known he was close. Harry was moving faster, holding Louis’ hands down on each side of his head, his lips moving over Louis’ neck, marking him. “You can cum,” Harry nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Louis came between them, Harry wasn’t far behind, filling the condom. He slowly let go of Louis’ hand and pulled out, pulling the condom off. He tossed it into the trash can after tying it and then he laid next to Louis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry pulled Louis onto his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around him. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” Harry hummed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis kissed Harry’s jaw, “happy Valentine’s Day.” He replied. He sighed softly. “I’m gonna go clean up. Do you mind blowing out the candles and everything?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded. “Sure.” He said, doing as Louis asked once Louis had gone into the bathroom. Harry pulled on his briefs and went downstairs and made sure the door was locked and all the lights were turned off. He checked in on Cleo before heading back into his and Louis’ room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis was in bed when Harry made it back. Harry walked over and laid down, arm over Louis’ body and face pressed into Louis’ neck. “I love you.” Harry mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Louis said softly, fingers combing through Harry’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning Harry, Louis, and Cleo went to Anne’s house for breakfast and to pick up the twins. Anne was excited to see the ring Harry had picked out for Louis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After arriving Penny ran right to Harry, holding tightly onto him and babbling away about how much fun she had, but how much she missed him and mommy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nate was the first to notice the new ring on Louis’ finger, gasping when he saw the pretty ring. “Mommy! What that?” He asked after Louis had pulled him onto his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis grinned. “Daddy surprised me with it. It’s called an engagement ring. Mommy and daddy will be getting married soon.” He said as he let Nathaniel inspect his hand and the ring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny took an interest and giggled at the ring. “Mommy so pretty!” She said with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After spending the morning and early afternoon with Anne, the family went home, spending the day together before Harry had to go back to work the next day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And exactly seven months later in September, Louis officially became a Styles.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>